Worth
by Techbilt
Summary: Starscream begins to wonder if he really is worth anything.  one bot sets him straight.  squint if you want to see OP/SS


Worth

Transformers: Prime

* * *

><p>Its been months sense Starscream had defected. No one knew where he went. No one had heard from him. Megatron had thought that Starscream was taken prisoner by the Autobots. The Autobot didn't know where the seeker could have gone.<p>

Most of the autobots had thought he had gone to make a nest in a cave in the hot Nevada desert.

The truth was Starscream was barely making it by. When he had left the decepticon base that day with Arachnid he had never gotten his mid-cycle energon. He was hungry. His energy levels were bordering stasis lock. He hadn't really thought it through had he? He could take from the autobots he didn't know where their base was. He couldn't take from the decepticons, they would probably shoot him on site. After all he had tried to join the autobots after Arachnid had left him to rust.

_This was a mistake. _Those few words were cycling threw his processor. He was overheating. Its only be a matter of time before he saw the white smoke escape his engine. He needed coolant. He needed energon. It was hopeless. He should have just kept his vocals shut and did as he was told.

Where was Primus when you needed him? Was he even listening to him? Starscream certainly couldn't blame Primus for not listening to him. After all the slag Starscream had done? Who would?

.:*Autobot Base*:.

Optimus looked at the mountain of paper work on the desk that occupied his recharge chamber/ office. Then he proceeded to sigh at the sight of such a impossible situation. How could a team of five Autobots need this much paper work? The Answer was above the disciple of Primus. Only so much was known by the matrix of leadership, and apparently how much paper work was needed was one of the unanswerable questions.

Optimus sighed again. He really didn't feel like going to do paperwork again. He had been doing it all day. He didn't even take a break. The Decepticons hadn't attacked, Ratchet didn't demand he take a break like he normally would. The world seemed out of the norm.

Optimus had decided: It was time for a drive. He walked to the entrance of the military base and transformed. He drove off into the distance with no actual destination in mind. Just to drive. Feel the road under his tires, feel the wind against his grill. Become just another Truck.

.:*Starscream*:.

Starscream stopped. He was too hot. If he tried to go any further he would start regurgitating coolant. He needed every thing he could get. He sat on the ground leaning up against a plateau. If he rested for a few clicks he could be back on his peds moving.

The day had faded into night. The stars were out. The north star was high in the sky. The little dipper, The big dipper, Orion the hunter. All diamonds in the sky. Starscream looked at the dark velvet sky and sighed.

.:*Optimus Prime*:.

He merged on to the exit ramp to a long forgotten town. The stars had disclosed them selves to the general populace. Showing the beautiful dance of the night. Optimus turned down a dirt road that seemed to go on into forever.

A few miles down the road lead Optimus to plains with plateaus. There was nothing for what seemed like days.

"This is Hopeless." said a voice. Optimus found it familiar. "Its not like your even listening right Primus?" _Primus? _The speaker had to be cybertronian. "After all that I have done why should I even be graced with you even sparing me a glance?" Was that Starscream? It had to be it sounded exactly like him. "I want to believe that I'm not just some wandering spark." Starscream said unaware of his unwanted visitor.

Optimus transformed to get a better view of the seeker. He looked heavyhearted. He felt he had to do something. He was the disciple of Primus. There had to be something he could do.

Optimus stepped away from the plateau he was hiding behind to reveal himself to Starscream. Starscream had turned at the noise to find the Autobot leader Optimus Prime standing where there had been nothing but the constellation of Orion the hunter.

"What are you doing here _Autobot?_" Starscream stated the last part of the sentience filled with venom.

Optimus didn't answer the seekers question. "Why do you seek forgiveness?"

Starscream was silent. Optimus had heard that. He had to move or fight. Neither of which he knew were going to happen. He was still cooling down. If he moved too fast he would lose all the coolant he had left. He couldn't fight, he didn't have the energy left in his reserves. He would have to hope Optimus would just leave him alone. Maybe if he kept silent the mech would lose interest and leave out of boredom.

"Primus forgives everyone. No one is left behind." Optimus stated after several astroklicks of silence.

He wasn't leaving. Why wouldn't Optimus Prime just go away.

"Your worth it you know." Optimus had said. Starscream looked at the Prime shocked. "Forgiveness isn't earned. Its only for those who are worthy of it. Everyone's life has purpose Starscream." Optimus paused. "Your more than Protoflesh and alloyed armor. Your something beautiful and worthy, all you have to do is believe and you will see. You have to see your worth dying for to somebody."

* * *

><p>Hopefully this is pretty good. any grammar errors? or spelling? Im sorry!<p> 


End file.
